


Hold The Child.

by WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND BABY LAURENS. HOW CUTE, F/F, F/M, M/M, baby alexander? yes. i saw nobody else thought of it and took the chance, but seriously., its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE/pseuds/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was set into a nursery at age 3. Of course, the kid was different than all the others. He had been in there a couple months before being ✨a d o p t e d✨ by the one and only Lafayette and his husband, Hercules Mulligan.And yes, John is also bb.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	1. A fresh beginning.

Alexander woke up on his same creaky bed and stretched out his arms. After he was done stretching he rubbed his eyes and carefully got off the bed. Alex reached for the paper he had set out yesterday for today. 

‘Hmph.. but where will I get a pen..?’ Alex thought to himself. His fluffy hair had blown a strand into his mouth, making him spit at it and fish it out. _Blah_. He scanned around the room, landing his soft eyes on a cup of pens that was set on a shelf. He walked towards it, tiptoeing as to make sure he didn’t wake up any of the other kids. 

He pushed small boxes against each other and used them as steps, reaching up to grab the pen. He had barely reached it and climbed back down the boxes, making his way back to the floor where he set his paper. Alex laid onto his stomach and began to write. He didn’t know what he was writing, he just let his hand draw out the words.

A unrecognizable soft mumble reached out to him. He looked up at the bed next to him, examining the slightly taller boy. He had a bunch of freckles, curly hair and green eyes. Despite the tiredness in his eyes, he was smiling. He was missing a front tooth.

”Huh?” Alex tilted his head, clicking the pen so it retracted back the ball point.

“It’s like...“ The boy looked at the clock with confusion. “I can’t read-“ 

Alex giggled at that and he glanced at the brown clock. The time was pointing to a large 5. Was that early? Alex giggled at that and continued to examine the boy. Alex hadn’t lost any teeth yet, but he had cute dimples so it was a win-win. The curly haired little boy continued to stare at Alex with a smile.

“Name?” Alex asked the boy, who gladly responded.

”John Laurens! You?” John said proudly.

”Alexander Hamilton!” He twinkled. 

Alex had trouble speaking. Even though he heard english all the time he still wasn’t good at it. He could read easily, though. He had learned quickly with reading because of his mother, but never spoke often. He went back to scribbling after John went back to bed. 

It had been 3 hours since he had first began writing and he ran out of paper an hour after that, most of the time in that hour was spent talking to his new friend John, which he didn’t mind at all.

He set his paper away underneath his bed and carefully made his way down the stairs to the main hall where he saw his headmaster talking to two young men. Alex stared at them for a while, running off once they noticed. Of course, he was still sticking around to hear the conversation.

”So, adopting? You’ve come to a great orphanage. You’ll love all the kids here.” The old woman smiled, seeing the two beaming at her. She guided them into an office, letting them sit down and began to talk about the kids there. Alex snooped around and peeped into the office. 

“Now, Alexander Hamilton is 3 years old and an immigrant. He came here by boat after his town got destroyed by a hurricane that came off the coast. He’s small, though.” The old lady told them. The two exchanged smiles and looked back at her,

”Could we see him by any chance?” One asked with a french accent. The lady nodded and got up from her desk and out the room where she saw Alexander standing.

”Come along, sweetie. These young men want to take a small look at you” She cheerily said, taking Alex’s hand softly and leading him into the office. He stood nervously as the two men smiled at him. 

“Hey, buddy.” The bigger one stooped down to Alex’s level and beamed at him. “Do you think you’d like to join our little family?” 

Alex nodded, a small smile on his soft skin appearing. The french man also stooped down, twinkling at him. Alex did want to join the family but what about his new friend John? Maybe he would get to see him again?

”Then it’s settled~ Here, I’ll let you do the documentation while Alex says his goodbyes.” The old lady said, guiding Alex out of the room and back up the stairs. She helped him pack his things while he was saying goodbye to John. 

“Alright, sweetie. We have to get you to your new home, it’s time to leave with them.” Alex frowned and hugged John goodbye. 

“Bye..” John waved as Alex and the caretaker were heading downstairs. The two young men were at the end of the staircase with large grins on their faces. Alex was ushered over to them and taken outside to a black car that was parked. Alex’s door had been opened by the french man and he was set into a carseat. The two men got in the front and pulled out, smiling at Alex.

”Well, little guy. I’m Lafayette and this is Hercules. We’re glad you accepted us as your new parents. You’ll love it back at the house, I guarantee you!” Lafayette said, smiling. Alex nodded and looked out the window at the rolling fields. He just hoped they were right.

“We already set up your new room with a bunch of clothes and toys, so don’t worry about anything alright?” Hercules said, grinning. 

They had reached a large house and pulled up in the driveway, getting out of the car. Hercules opened Alex’s door and carried him inside the home where they were greeted by a bunch of people. 

“Let me see him~!” A sweet voice called out. Alex heard footsteps and lifted his head from Hercules’ shoulder and looked around. A bronze toned woman was grinning at him. She had dark eyes like Alex and curly brown hair. Alex looked at the group of people watching him.

”He’s cute! What’s his name?” Another sweet voice called. This time it was a pale woman with black straight hair. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” Lafayette said, glancing at Alex. 

“‘M tired-“ Alex stuttered, rubbing his eyes. Hercules nodded and handed him to Lafayette who offered to bring him to his bedroom. They had climbed up a flight of stairs before making their way down a hall and into a rather large bedroom. Alex was set into his bed and was waved goodnight by Lafayette, who shut off the light and closed the door softly afterwards.

”Me and Herc have to work tomorrow, anyone willing to babysit Alex?” Lafayette said from the couch. Peggy excitedly spoke up with a grin,

”I don’t have work tomorrow, so I’m open!” Laf laughed and nodded.

”Alright then, good luck with him!” Hercules nodded approvingly.

Peggy laid down on the couch, watching the show playing with a smile. She adored kids and she was going to make sure she became Alex’s favorite babysitter for competition purposes. And she really liked the new addition to the family so there’s that too.

*George casually having an emotional breakdown*


	2. HE WONT STOP CRYING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is correct. Alexander indeed would not stop crying

Alex woke up early the next day, rubbing his soft eyes and looking around. He carefully got off the low bed and walked tiredly towards the door. He could reach it (barely) but not turn the handle. He looked around the room and landed on a box he could push over to the door and open it. 

He waddled over to the box, using all his baby strength to push it in front of the door. Alex climbed up on the box, turning the handle and opening the door. He leapt down from the small metal box and pushed it back where he had found it, walking back to the door and exiting his room.

He heard humming coming from an open room and peeped in to see Peggy with her headphones on, singing some tune. Alex waddled over to her, pulling on her dress lightly to grab her attention. She paused her music and set her phone and headphones down on the table near her. She sat up and looked at the small boy, smiling.

”Hey buddy, had a nice rest?” She hummed. Alex nodded and threw his arms up, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Peggy smiled and picked him up gently, setting him on the couch and flicking on the TV. Alex looked at all the bright colors that flashed upon the screen and widened his eyes, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ shape.

Peggy giggled and began to play with his long fluffy hair. Alex didn’t mind at all, he was too focused on the bright colors. Peggy set his hair into a braid and smiled, setting it over his shoulder. Alex looked down at it, smiling and ran his fingers along the lines of the woven hair. 

“Do you like it?” Peggy asked cheerily. 

“Mhm!” Alex nodded, smiling. Peggy gasped and smiled, seeing his cute dimples.

”Awwww~ You have the cutest dimples!” There was a knock at the front door. Both Peggy’s and Alex’a heads turned towards it. Peggy got up and set Alex on her hip, holding him with a single hand. 

“Oh jeez- you are small~” Peggy said as she was going down the marble staircase. Alex giggled and set his head on her shoulder, smiling with a closed mouth. She opened up the door revealing two men. One of them tall, brown shaded skin with a large afro. The other one was around the same height. He had the same skin tone and eye color as the first one, just calmer side-swept hair. He gave a smile at Peggy and looked at the small boy in her arms.

”Eh- Pegs? Why do you have a child?” The tall man asked, pointing at Alex. 

“Laf and Herc recently adopted. Yesterday, actually. They had to work today so I offered to watch him, Thomas. What brings you here anyways?” Peggy asked, fiddling with Alex’s braid playfully.

”Oh well, congratulations for them I guess. We just came to visit.” Thomas said.

Peggy smiled and guided them inside. Alex made a face at Thomas once he passed by him, Thomas of which didn’t notice. Peggy took Alex upstairs again, setting him on the couch as the two men joined them. 

“Oh! Can you guys watch or play with him for a bit? I have to go make lunch for him.” Peggy asked hopefully. Thomas nodded and she left quickly down the stairs and off to the kitchen. 

Thomas snuck up on Alex, who had been fiddling with his pajamas.

”Thomas...don’t. You’re gonna scare him” A deep voice said. Alex ignored it though, biting on the buttons the pajamas came with.

”Boo!” Thomas had jumped in front of Alex, who began to tear up. 

“Oh no- please don’t cry- please don’t cry!” Thomas said once he noticed the tears forming. _Too late_. Alex began to cry loudly, getting multiple shh’s from Thomas. 

“Way to go, Thomas!” The deep voice said. There was a sound of running footsteps and Peggy entered the room, glaring at Thomas.

”WHAT DID YOU DO?” She yelled at him, Thomas flinching back.

”I just said boo!”

”He’s just 3, Thomas! And how could someone _not_ cry when seeing your face?! Find a way to calm him down!” Peggy left the room, running back downstairs to mix the soup.

-30 minutes later-

“THOMASSSS!” The deep voice boomed. Thomas had been doing everything he could. 

“Keep him here- I have an idea!” Thomas rushed into the closet to the side of Alex. A minute later, Thomas kicked the door down in a baby shark costume.

”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Alex half shrieked- half cried.

”THOMAS WHAT THE HELL!” Madison yelled at him.

Thomas picked up Alex and shoved him into Madison’s arms, “Do something!”

Madison sighed snd rolled his eyes. His emotionless eyes looking into Alex’s crying ones. “Plbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt” 

Alex stopped crying and stared at Madison in confusion. He tilted his head and looked at his tongue, which he had stuck out and began to copy Madison “Plbbt”

Madison gave a small smile, booping the small child’s nose and set him on his hip. Thomas glared at Madison.

”I don’t see why I can’t hold him-“ Thomas muttered angrily. Madison glared at him.

”You know- a couple seconds ago he was screaming because of you. And I think he likes me better than you at the moment. Like you said, I have a way with children.” Madison cheekily said, looking at Alex who had taken out his braid and began to play with the hair tie.

Thomas huffed and sat down, setting his head on his hand. Madison sat down with Alexander and smiled at him, ruffling up his now slightly wavier hair.

Peggy entered the room with a couple bowls of soup. She set them down in front of the group and sat on the couch next to Alexander with another hair tie.

”Here, Alex. Do you mind if I put your hair in pigtails to keep it out of your lunch?” Peggy asked, lightly taking him from Madison and setting him on her leg. Alex shook his head and grinned, Peggy responded with a smile and began to part through his rather long hair.

”You don’t want to keep it out of the soup, Pegs. You’re just angry they didn’t get a girl so your using his long hair as an excuse to play with it.” Thomas sneered from the chair in the corner. Peggy glared and wrapped a tie around one of the parted sides, tightening it carefully. 

“Not true-“

”If the shoe fits, wear it!” He continued to tease. Peggy scoffed and continued to do Alex’s hair, finishing with a beaming face. She picked up a mirror and showed Alex, who looked at it in awe.

”Even I know that you’re-“ Madison was cut off by Peggy shushing him, examining Alex.

(Lin Manuel-Miranda put his hair in pigtails once. So I gave Peggy the role as bb Alex’s personal hairstylist, pretty neat huh?)

Peggy lifted up the small spoon from the bowl and guided it to Alex’s mouth, which he nommed on with pleasure. The soup was warm and thick with broth. Peggy was a good cook, she always has been. Alex was pleased by her cooking and finished up after a couple minutes. She had picked him up and walked out of the room, Madison waving bye and Thomas scowling. She opened up the door to his room and set him in his bed, smiling.

”Get a nice nap for me, alright bud? I’ll see you in a couple hours.” She had said before leaving, closing the door slightly so it would still be ajar if Alex decided to get up, which he didn’t. He gladly took that nap.


	3. Meeting The Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the short chapter!

Alex was being held by Eliza, who was cooing at him while the other adults talked. He looked at the rather tall one sitting next to a lady. George took notice of Alex looking at him and waved ‘hi’. 

“I heard the neighbors took another kid in this morning.” Lafafyette said, his legs crossed on the couch next to Hercules. 

“Really? That’s wonderful. We can go give them a little gift this afternoon. What’s the child’s age?” George said, scratching his chin. Lafayette picked up his phone, squinting as he read the text over.

”4- around Alex’s age!” Alex looked at Eliza and reached up to touch her nose. She giggled and booped him back, receiving a smile. 

“Oh you precious thing~” She cooed, seeing cross his eyes to look at his nose. She hugged him gently and stroked his hair, beaming. 

“I’m starting to think you are hogging my own child.” Lafayette said, running off his fingers how many hours the sisters spent with him so far. Eliza sighed and picked him up, handing him to the couple.

Alex was set in between the two, looking at both of them. He set his head on Hercules’ arm and looked at the person straight in-front of him. Angelica was sewing some sort of duck onesie. She looked up at Alex and smiled, quickly returning back to her work to not mess anything up. 

Hercules patted Alex’s head and moved him onto his lap. Alex glanced around at all the people there; The Schuyler Sisters, his new grandparents- and Thomas Jefferson who was sitting next to James Madison. The two were scrolling on their phones.

”Oh-! I got something for Alex on my way here.” Eliza said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a stuffed bunny. She walked over to Alex and handed it to him with a cheery grin. Alex gladly too, the rabbit and began to play with it’s ears. 

Lafayette grinned and ruffled up his hair gently, pulling up his phone and taking a look through it. 

-That afternoon- 

Angelica was handed Alexander on their way next door and gladly cooed at him. Alex saw a strand of her curls in front of her shoulder and lightly pulled on it, seeing the way it bounced up to its regular position. 

They knocked at the door, which opened a minute later to a young man and- John! Alex squirmed to be set down and rushed over to John, giggling.

”Hii” He said, waving. John grinned and waved back, still missing the front tooth. Alex smiled and gave him a small hug, giggling. 

The two ignored the adults talking and began a staring contest without any words. John won after Alex blinked after five seconds and giggled with victory. Alex high fived him and laughed, seeing when John nearly swung past it.

”Do these two already know each-other?” Hercules said, eyeing the two. Alex looked at him and nodded, stuttering out.

“John” Alex said, pointing at his friend. John nervously waved with a smile and tucked his head as far as it could go in his soft shirt. Peggy giggled and waved back, along with the other adults that attended with them.

”Well it’s time for us to go, come on Alex~” Lafayette reached out a hand, smiling. Alex took it and waved goodbye to John, grinning.


End file.
